Level 39
Level 39 is a single-player level in the Plazma Burst 2 Campaign. In this level, the Marine becomes caught inside of a Usurpation trap and endures multiple waves of enemies until the trap is turned off. There is a laser field around the player, preventing escape and forcing them to ward off the alien enemies. Proxy is also a minor help in this level, but the player can only play as the Marine in the level. Plot As soon as the level starts, Proxy will exclaim that the Marine is trapped, and that the player should use their skills to survive. After a few seconds, large amounts of Minor Usurpation Soldiers will spawn inside of the trap with Rocket Launchers upgraded to level 1, in an attempt to kill the Marine. There are many places to take cover, so the Marine picks a suitable spot and returns fire at the enemies. The Usurpations will teleport from the sides, just in front of the lasers, and on the platforms above. Proxy will help provide cover fire. The Plasmagun CS-Bloom is great for this purpose, as it will kill the enemy quickly. The Marine's own Rocket Launcher should be effective in killing the Usurpations, or at least keep them busy attempting to recover from the resulting blast. There are explosive barrels around the area that the Marine will most likely utilize to dispatch out-of-reach hordes of Usurpations. After the laser shuts off, the Marine and Proxy head towards the base on the right. One last Usurpation guard is encountered and is quickly killed by the Marine or Proxy. Quotes * "Oh no, you trapped! Use your skills to survive!" - Proxy. * "The field is disabled. Lets go!" - Proxy. Tips * There used to be killing rays surrounding the trap that would instantly kill the player when touched, making the level practically impossible on Normal and Hard difficulties. Now, the lasers do not do as much damage and allow the player to bounce back into the area without being killed. * This is the last level with only the Marine and Proxy. * A good strategy is to stand on the blue canister and fire at it (aim carefully though otherwise the explosion will send you some place undesirable) once the level starts. With the explosion, guide your way to the ledge of the second-level platform. At this position, fire through the wall in front of you using a weapon with decent penetration. All shotguns and most rifles possess enough penetration and damage to be effective in this situation. Make sure to fire on the enemies on top of you since they can fire their rockets from above. This will help eliminate your enemies quickly. Once the shield is down, get off the ledge at a safe distance and finish the level. Note: this way is harder since version 1.20, as the game physics will try to push you out of your camping spot. Trivia * This is the last level with only the Marine and Proxy. * Before the version 1.20, this level used Major Usurpation Soldiers as the only enemies on any difficulty. Normally, on Easy and Normal difficulties they get replaced by Minor Usurpation Soldiers. Category:Plazma Burst 2 Category:Campaign Category:Levels